


Cassarian Advent calendar

by Erato_12345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: I am trying to post 24 seperate one shots/drabbles. Of course Varian is over 18.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Jealousy

It was a bright, lovely morning in Corona. Cassandra smiled contently as she went to her training session. Her dad had praised her yesterday, the sun was shining and she coudn't wait to start the day. Everything was great. The only weird thing was the fact that her boyfriend hadn't visited her yet like he usually did in the morning. Then he would bring her a flower or a little cake or simply talk to her for a little bit before they both went to work. But Cass wasn't angry. She still had a bit of time and she thought that she could just as well visit him for a change. When she reached his lab he was already very busy as she could tell by a small but loud explosion that erupted from a pot with green liquid in it. Cass grinned. "Hello, my dear. May i ask what's so important that you coudn't say good morning to your girlfriend?" Varian's face lit up when he saw her. "Hey Cassie." He kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he looked a little guilty. "I am sorry, i didn't forget. It's just very hectic today because Prof. Dr. Southburry, one of the most important alchemists, is coming to visit." "Oh yes, i remember you talking about that. Don't be silly, it's no problem at all." "Thank god! I am just so very excited because Dr. Southburry will be looking at my inventions." Varian spoke with such awe of that professor. It was so cute! "Well, don't worry my dear. Everything will be fine. I have to go now. Good luck. Love you!" "Love you too, Cassie!" Then Varian went back to work. He coudn't wait to see Prof. Dr. Southburry. 

After the morning training Cass felt a little tired but she wad in an excellent mood. Trainibg had been great and she and Raps were going to have lunch now. When Cass walked by Varian's lab she could hear another explosion. She smiled. Hopefully that professor wad impressed by Varian. Then she thought a bit. She might as well have a look and tell that Professor how much effort and passion Varian put into his work. So she opened the door. "Sorry, i just-" "oh, hey Cassie. Professor Dr. Southburry, this is my girlfriend Cassandra. Cassandra, this - and for Cass's liking his voice was bit too high- this is Prof. Dr. Southburry." "Hello, my dear. Pleased to meet you." Dr. Southburry smiled and extended her hand to Cass. HER hand. It was a woman. And not just any woman. She was tall and had a wonderful figure. Her hair was blue, like her eyes that were behind glasses but still looked very big and her lashes were so very long that Cass thought they were probably enhanced with some sort of chemical. It's a woman, thought Cass. Why didn't he tell me it's a woman? "Um, yes, hello ma'am." She shook her hand a bit too forcefully. Suddenly Cass was very much aware that her hair was a mess and that she was still sweating from her work out. "So, um, what are you two doing?" Varian opened his mouth but the woman spoke first. " Oh, i came to have a look at Varian's work." Cass didn't like that she called him by his first name. "I heard he's a genius. And it's true! He is very talented." Cass also didn't like how excitedly that woman spoke of HER boyfriend. But what she disliked even more was how Varian was blushing when he heard these words. "Aww, ma'am you-" "oh please, Varian, call me Jennifer." "Alright, Jennifer, you're too kind. You're even more brilliant than me. I mean, when i think of your glue that never resolves, that's really-" Now Css had enough. "Oh come on Varian! You invented a n element." She turned to Dr. Southburry. "He's named it after me, by the way, _Jennifer!_ That last word was pronounced with such venom that the woman's smile faltered a bit. But it came right back. "Wow! You must tell me all about that Varian." "Right! Why don't you two just do that! I am out!" Then Cass closed the door a bit too harshly and stomped away. 

"Cass? What is wrong?" "Nothing! What should be wrong, Raps?" "Um, you do realize that you've been squeezing that bread for five minutes, right?" Cass sighed. "I am sorry, Raps. It's just- Varian is working with another scientist today. It's a woman and- and she is gorgeous. And he is so excited. He's blushing and the way he presented her - like the most precious and extraordinary jewel." "Oh, come on, Cass. She's a scientist, of coursd he's excited." "Well yes, but they also call each other by their first names already and i, i think she is into him and- i don't know, i just don't like all of this! What if he likes her more than me? Their interests are the same and maybe they just fit better together." Her best friend smiled encouragingly. "Why don't you just talk to him? I am sure, everything will be alright." Cass sighed. "Yes, i think you're right."

Ten minutes later Cass was on the training field punching a training dummy. With Jennifer's head on it. At least, that's what she imagined. Varian had not had time for her. Him and JENNIFER just had so much to do. If she was going to see that woman one more time she would rip her head off. 

In the evening Varian leaned back happily. It had been a great day! Except for Cassie. She had been a bit disappointed? Angry? And man, she really didn't like Jennifer. She almost seemed to be jealous. The more Varian thought about it, the more he was certain. His girlfriend was jealous. That was unbelievable! Why would CASSIE, beautiful, brave, badass CASSIE- "So, do you want to have dinner? My treat!" Jennifer smiled at him. Her huge blue eyes were shining. "Um, no, sorry, i - i have to talk to my girlfriend." Jennifer pouted. "But i'll be gone tomorrow!" "Yeah, i know, but this is important." She looked sad but quickly smiled again. "Okay. Here, have my adress. I want us to stay in touch. You should visit my university one day and present some of your inventions." " oh my god! That would be great! Thanks, Jennifer!" "No, thank YOU, Varian! I had a wonderful day." She winked at him and walked away.

Cass was so tired after having trained almost the whole day. She was exhausted and sad. And jealous. She hated it. "Hey Cassie!" Surprised, she turned around. "What are you doing here, shoudn't you be swooning over JENNIFER?" "First, she is already gone. Second, i can't believe you're jealous." Cass wanted to say that she wasn't jealous at all but the words died in her throat. It was obvious. She had already made a fool of herself. Varian took her hand. "Cassie, you're the most wonderful person i know. I love you since i was 14 years old and i am not going to stop doing so. You have nothing to be afraid of." Cass wanted to say something. But she coudn't. But she didn't have to. The relieved and happy look on her face was enough. Varian smiled. "Now, do you want to have dinner, milady?"


	2. Heartbreak

The ticking clock was the only sound. It was dark outside and in his room. And in his heart. Varian sighed. He felt like a million tiny spikes were inside him. And his usually brilliant mind was jus full of one big, fat, dark cloud. He was so very tired. Exhausted. On his face and his shirt were still the many tears he had cried that had dried by now. But he could still feel them on his face. Ruddiger, his loyal and wonderful friend, snuggled beside him. The raccoon had tried to lick the tears away and cheer him up but that hadn't helped. Nothing could cheer him up. He actually felt like he could never laugh or even just smile again. He probably was being too dramatic. People said that the time woild heal all wounds. Maybe that was true. But right now he felt more like Steven King had said: "love isn't soft like these poets say. It has teeth that bite and the wounds never close."

So Varian just lay on his bed and looked at the darkness. On the floor beside him was the letter that had been in the mail today. The wedding invitation. The wedding would be in two weeks. Cassie hoped that he would come. It would make her happy. He always wanted her to be happy. But right now he thought he could never be near hear again. Especially not when that guy was near her. Varian had been so very naive. Four years, he had hoped when he had fallen for her. Then we can be together. Abd maybe she will see me differently in four years. Or later. Maybe. Just maybe. Four years weren't that long when you hoped to spent the rest of your life with that person. He could wait. And that he had done. Even six years had passed by now. And Cassie did see him differently now. She often said she liked spending time with him. They laughed together and talked togther and ate often together... but she didn't want to marry him. When she first had met Micheal, Varian had immediately known that he had lost. It had been obvious. He hadn't been surprised when he had read the wedding invitation. But his heart had still cracked. That scar would stay forever. Varian sighed again.

He would still go to the wedding he decided.

Because even though it extremely hurt seeing Cassie with someone else, seeing her never again would hurt even more. 


	3. Stress and comfort

The falling rain pretty accurately represented Cassandra's mood. It was 1 am, she just got home from guard duty and she was wet and sweaty and exhausted. She really loved her job, but sometimes she was just so done with it. The door shrieked when she opened it and Cass hoped her husband would not wake up. He had to get up early in the morning. As quietly as possible she went into the bathroom and freed herself from her wet clothes. Then she quickly took a bath and put on her night gown. Actually she wanted to eat, but she was simply too exhausted. That's why she decided to eat more in the morning. On tip toes she entered the ebdroom. Just when she was about to slip in the bed, her husband woke up. He blinked several times and sleepily looked up to her. Cass's gaze softened immediately as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Varian just looked so adorable with his half closed eyes and messy hair. "Sorry, my love. I didn't want to wake you.", she whispered. "Nonono, it's okay. How was your work?" "Ugh, it was alright. Just way too rainy." "I am sorry, Cassie." Then he suddenly got up and out of bed. "Um, what are you do- oh my god, that's fantastic!" Varian had knelt before her and had started massaging her feet. He grinned smugly: "I know exactly what you need, milady." When he was done he kissed her on the forehead and they went to bed snuggling together. Cass slept way better than she would have thought.

When she opened her eyes the next morning, Varian was already gone. But on the small desk next to their bed was a plate full of pancakes. Cass smiled. These little gestures of her husband really made up for her stress and she was so happy to have him by her side. 


	4. Seperated

It was a beautiful night. Many stars were shining brightly, the moon was full and the camp of the royal guards shimmered in his light in the middle of nowhere. Cassandra and a dozen of other guards were out in a special training boot camp. Three days by now Cass would be back in Corona. Back home. Back with Varian. She sighed heavily. As much as she loved this experience and learning new things, she still missed her husband. But she coudn't let the other guards notice this too obviously. What would they think of her! She had to keep it professional. Besides, they were only seperated since seven days. If anyone would have told her three years ago that she would miss anyone -especially Varian- this much after such a short amount of time, she would have called that person crazy and utterly ridiculous. But by now a lot if things had changed. Cass truely missed him. A lot. 

Varian sighed as he looked out of their bedroom window. Absently he petted Rudddiger's soft fur. The raccoon encouragingly snuggeld close to him. Varian smiled if a but sadly. "Yes, i know she will be back soon, buddy. I hust miss her so much." Suddenly, he noticed something flying towards their open window. It wad owl. And he carried sonething. A letter. Varian eagerly grabbed it. It was just a short message, but it made him feel so much better immediately. "I am fine. I miss you ~~a lot.~~ See you soon. Love, Cassie. Varian grinned like a school boy. Then he sat down and wrote his answer.


	5. Sickness

Cassandra sneezed. For the seventh time. In one minute. And every single sneeze reminded her of that very unfortunate situation she was currently in. She was sick. She hated being sick. Being wounded wasn't that bad. At least, that had something brave and heroic. Being sick just sucked. It was messy and annoying and prevented one from working. Besides, it made one look so pathetic and weak. Cass sighed. And sneezed. Again. 

"Sooo, how are we feeling now?" Cass rolles her eyes. "I don't know, how you feel, Varian, but i feel like a complete mess." She cringed at the sound of her own voice. It was far too high and weird for her liking and robbed her of her last bit of dignity. At least, in her opinion. If someone would ask Varian, he'd still say, that his wife was gorgeous and badass. Even with that voice, that sweaty forehead, that messy hair and red nose. "Aww, don't worry, Cassie. I am sure you can return to work next week." "Pfff, yeah and meanwhile i am stuck here sneezing and coughing. What are you even still doing here? I told you, you can go to work. I am fine. Varian grinned. I have taken a day off, mylady. And here i have a bowl of soup, three more pillows and a thicker blanket. And now eat. No wife of mine will suffer under my watch." Cass had to smile against her will. "Sadly, i can't even kiss you now, Varian. You'd be sick immediately." "Sad indeed. But i can wait. Besides, i will make sure to make up for that once you've recovered." Cass smiled again. Maybe being sick wasn't that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Jennifer will return.


End file.
